


난 네가 좋아하는 일이라면 어쩌면 할지도 몰라

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	난 네가 좋아하는 일이라면 어쩌면 할지도 몰라

"상위 2%라는 건 말야, 50명 중 한 명이라는 말이잖아."  
"물론 그렇지."  
"지금 그러니까 50명 중 1등 했다고 나한테 자랑하는 거야? 이 나라 인구가 몇 명인지부터 한 번 세어보시지 그래?"  
"물론 네 말이 맞아."

열 다섯 살 난 소년은, 빙긋 웃으며 어린 동생의 말대꾸에 대답했다.

"하지만 말이다, 거기 가 봤더니 꽤 재미있는 애들이 많던걸. 보통 볼 수 있는 심심한 애들이 아니라, 너나 나처럼 호기심 많은 애들 말이야. 뭐, 그래도 싫다면 할 수 없지만."

그리고 여덟 살 난 소년은, 이번에도 형에게 낚인 줄을 뻔히 알면서도, 그 시시한 시험을 보는 데 동의했다. 젠장, 인류를 위한 지혜의 증명과 육성이니, 지성의 본질과 특성과 이용에 대한 연구니, 그런 게 다 무슨 상관이야. 심심하지 않을 수 있으면 되는 거지. 외계인같이 신기하고 지적인 녀석들을 만날 수 있다면 그런 지루한 지능검사 정도야 치러 줄 수도 있는 일이다.

그리고 여덟 살의 셜록 홈즈는, 측정가능한 최고점수를 받아 들어간 그 멘사에서도 재차 인생은 지루하고 따분하기 이루 말할 수 없는 것이라는 점만 확인하며, 영악하게 자신을 속여넘긴 형에 대한 복수심만 갈고 닦을 뿐이었다. 내가 미쳤지. 기가 소사이어티 쯤 되면 또 몰라도, 그렇게 흥미로운 녀석들이 고작 50명에 한 명 꼴로 있을 리가 없잖아.

 

 

"와, 이거 뭐야."

집에서 보내 온 예전 짐들을 울며 겨자 먹기로 정리하던 셜록은, 존이 어느 상자에선가 튀어나왔을 예전의 지능검사 결과를 보고 감탄하는 것에 바로 낯을 찌푸렸다.

"멘사였어?"  
"......시험만 봤어."  
"천하의 셜록 홈즈가 겸손한 척을 다 하다니. 언제 가입했던 거야?"  
"여덟 살."  
"와오."  
"......그 무렵에 학교에서 지능검사를 하잖아. 그게 하기 싫어서 그냥 수업에도 안 들어가고 도망을 쳤거든. 뭐, 수업 빼먹은 거야 잠시 혼나고 말았지만."  
"왜 안 했는데. 자네 정도면."  
"그런 것 갖고 원숭이 쳐다보듯이 그러는 건 딱 질색이라서."

셜록은 학교 다닐 때의 앨범 따위는 펼쳐보지도 않고 책꽂이 아래쪽에 쌓아놓으며 대답했다.

"남들보다 조금 빨리 배운다고 감탄하고, 한편으로는 공부만 하는 샌님 취급 하는 것 딱 질색이었어. 권투도 배우고 펜싱도 배우고 했더니 나중에는 건드리지 않았지만, 그 때만 해도 집적거리는 녀석들도 많았고. 뭐 하나 마음에 드는 것 없이 따분했거든."  
"근데 정말, 멘사 같은 데 들어가면 그......"  
"그 뭐?"  
"거 있잖아, 지구 종말이 오거나 할 때 우선적으로 도망칠 수 있다거나."  
"그런 것 없어."  
"없어?"  
"무슨 2012 같은 걸 잘못 본 거야, 아니면 아론 소킨 드라마에서 그 대통령 보좌관이 받은 무슨 핵전쟁때 피신할 수 있는 보안카드 같은 거라도 받을 거라고 생각한 거야? 정말 없어. 글쎄, 기가 소사이어티 회원 정도 되면 관리를 할 지 모르지만, 이건 그냥 2%야. 인구의 2%. 50명중에 한 명. 지금 저기 거리에 지나다니는 사람 중에도 있을 지 모르지. 흔해 빠졌다고."  
"뭐, 그렇게까지 흔하다곤 생각하지 않았지만."

존은 고개를 끄덕이며, 그 결과지를 다시 상자에 집어넣었다.

"근데 그럼 멘사는 어떻게 된 거야? 학교에서 검사한 결과를 보고 먼저 찾아오거나 그랬던 거야?"  
"그런 것 없어. 자기가 찾아가서 검사 받는 거니까."  
"용케 그럴 마음을 먹었군."  
"......글쎄."

셜록은 이를 갈며, 그러나 솔직하게 대답했다.

"마이크로프트 때문이었어."  
"자네 형님이?"  
"그래, 마이크로프트는 예전부터 그...... 그러니까 무슨 돌팔이 약장수처럼 사람을 속여먹는 데는 뭐가 있었어. 예수가 베드로에게 사람을 낚는 어부가 되라고 했다면 벨제붑은 아마도 천사같이 잠든 척 하고 있는 어린 마이크로프트에게 같은 말을 하고 날아갔을지도 모르지. 잡스가 존 스컬리를 어떻게 영입했는지 들었어?"  
"존 스컬리가 누군데?"  
"펩시 사장이었던 사람이야. 잡스는 존 스컬리에게 '평생 설탕물이나 팔 거냐, 아니면 나랑 같이 갈 거냐.'하고 낚시질을 해서 그를 낚아들였다는데, 마이크로프트가 하는 짓이 대충 그랬지. 내가 뭔가를 하기 싫다고 하면 늘, 그 점잔 빼는 말투로 지껄이는 거야. '오, 셜록. 내 동생. 너는 그 일을 아주 하찮게 생각하는 것 같지만 네가 미처 살펴보지 못한 부분이 있다는 것을 지적하지 않을 수 없구나.' 사실 마이크로프트는, 성격이 나빠서 그렇지 머리는 잘 돌아가는 편이거든. 아니, 음. 솔직히 말하면 아주 잘 돌아가지. 나보다 머리가 좋을 지도 모른다고 생각하는, 세상에 몇 없는 인물이니까."  
"......아, 그래."

뭔가 엄청나게 자기 머리에 대한 과신을 보인 듯한 표현에 존은 고개를 설레설레 저었지만, 그렇다고 셜록을 남겨두고 방에 돌아가거나 하지는 않았다. 셜록이 늘 자신의 "숙적"이라고 말하는 그 남자의 수법이라는 것이, 조금 궁금하기도 했으니까. 무엇보다도 셜록이 분해서 파들파들 떠는 것을 보는 것이 재미있기도 했다. 조금은 나이답지 않게 심술궂은 짓인지는 모르겠지만.

"예를 들면 옥스퍼드에 가라고 했을 때도 그랬지. 마이크로프트는 케임브리지 쪽으로 갔고, 집안에서는 양쪽 대학 모두의 학맥을 손에 넣는 쪽이 편하니까 나는 옥스퍼드로 갔으면 하고 내심 바라고 있었어. 아버지야 케임브리지 출신이지만 외삼촌도 그쪽으로 진학하셨으니까 영 상관없는 학교도 아니었고. 사실 형이 졸업했던 이튼에 진학하자마자 처음 들었던 말이 '그 마이크로프트 홈즈의 동생' 운운하는 말이었으니까, 케임브리지만은 피해야겠다고 생각했지만 집안에서 그렇게 내 진로를 다 결정해 놓은 듯이 구는 것이 꽤 신경에 거슬려서, 다들 그만두라고 말했어. 그때 마이크로프트가 뭐라고 했는지 알아?"  
"뭐라고 했는데?"  
"퀴즈쇼 유니버시티 챌린지 알아?"  
"알고말고."  
"마이크로프트가 거기 참가했던 것도?"  
"......아니. 아, 뭐, 사실은."  
"아, 됐어. 봤건 말건, 그건 중요하지 않아. 어쨌든 마이크로프트는 거기 나가서 옥스퍼드의 화학과 출신들과 맞붙었는데, 그 일을 두고 인생에 몇 없던 신나는 경험이었다고 했단 말이지. 그만큼 재기있고 반짝반짝한 상대였다나 뭐라나. 난 어차피 화학과 쪽으로 진학할 생각이었으니까, 마이크로프트의 그 말만 듣고 그쪽으로 진학을 했어. 그랬는데 어땠는지 알아?"  
"......그렇게 신나는 사람들은 없었다는 거군."  
"그래. 지루하고, 고등학교 갓 졸업한 풋내기들이 교수가 하는 말에 병아리처럼 삐약거리기나 하고 있었지. 무슨 난 닭대가리들로 가득한 닭장에 혼자 앉아 있는 것만 같았어. 제길. 내가 늘, 마이크로프트의 그런 말에 낚여서는 인생을 낭비하고......"

셜록은 투덜거리다가, 삐진 어린아이처럼 입을 비쭉 내밀며 소파 구석에 몸을 웅크렸다. 존은 손을 털며 자리에서 일어났다.

"어디 가?"  
"아냐, 차 마실건데 자네는? 자네도 차?"  
"난 커피. 블랙에 설탕 두 개."  
"자네도 참, 어린애같이 단 걸 좋아한단 말이야."  
"누가 단 걸 좋아한다고 그래."

그리고 셜록 홈즈는, 마침내 해선 안 될 말을 해 버리고 말았다.

"그런 건 마이크로프트 같은 덩치나 큰 어린애나 좋아하는 거지."  
"아, 그래?"

존은 빙긋 웃었다. 그러고 보니 그 마이크로프트 홈즈 씨, 지난 번에도 치과 약속 잡아놓고 고생하고 있었지. 빨리 에너지로 전환되는 단당류나 이당류가 머리 회전에 도움이 되니까, 그만큼 머리 좋은 사람들이 단 것에 쉽게 중독된다는 것은 알고 있었지만. 셜록은 커피잔의 용적에 상관없이 늘, 설탕 두 개라고 습관처럼 말하곤 했다. 아, 그렇군. 존은 빙긋 웃으며 주방으로 돌아가 물을 올렸다. 그리고는 저, 사실은 형을 좋아하는 주제에, 형이 원하는 일이라면 무엇이든 해낼 수 있을 만큼 형을 좋아하는 주제에, 밤하늘의 별도 따올 듯한 기세로 형이 맡긴 일을 해내면서도 그건 단지 형이 맡긴 지루한 사건 중에 뭔가 흥미를 끄는 부분이 있었기 때문이라며 퉁명스레 대답하고, 형의 안부를 물어보면 마이크로프트의 이야기 따위 하지 말라고 이를 갈고 있는, 자기 마음이 뭔지도 모르는 철딱서니 없는 남의 동생을 곁눈질로 흘끔거리며 휴대폰을 꺼내 문자를 보냈다.

답신은 금세 돌아왔다. 존이 기대했던 대답 그대로였다.

설탕은 두 개 넣습니다만, 질문의 의도가 궁금하군요. - MH


End file.
